Who am I
by Fallenhope19
Summary: When Alice returns to Underland she hits her head and forgets who she is, can Hatter, Mirana, Chess and the others remind their champion of who she is. And what is the secret that has been kept for so long from Alice. A new villain will rise and everything is not what it seems! AliceXHatter
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I?**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

The voyage to China had taken a lot longer then Alice had predicted, as the wild sea breeze played with her golden curls. She was finally returning to England, well not really, she planned on returning to the magical land of Underland, back to her darling Hatter. Alice could still remember the look in those wonderfully mad eyes when she had decided to drink the Jabberwocky blood, the look that still haunted her dreams. "I'll be back before you know it" she had tried to reassure him, he smiled his abstract smile, however his eyes told her he didn't believe her. "You'll forget about me Alice" he told her sadly. Alice tried to run to him, hold him in her arms and tell him everything she had been saving in her heart since that night on the balcony when she had realized she loved him. However the Jabberwocky blood had already started to work, "No, I changed my mind!" she cried as he clutched onto her hands before fading into the mist and leaving Alice alone.

However that had been two years ago, to distract herself, Alice had thrown herself into the China project. Her work friends had been worried about her, however none had asked. As she walked down the gangplank she heard a familiar shout, "Alice!" turning her head she saw her mother and elder sister waving at her. Mrs Kingsley had greying blonde hair that was tied into a tight bun while her watery blue eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her daughter. Margret had the same golden brown hair as Alice only her eyes were brown and not forget-me-not blue. "Oh Alice I missed you so much!" Margret cried as she pulled her younger sister closer. Alice smiled, she had missed her family dearly, and it pained her that she would be leaving them again shortly.

"Margret where is Lowell?" she asked noticing that her scum of a brother-in-law wasn't lurking near by, Margret's eyes darkened. "I got a divorce… he was cheating on me with Wendy Howard" she said sharply. Alice hugged her sister; she had already known that Lowell was a slurvish scum for she had been the one to catch him with Katherine Monks at the Ascot's dinner party two years ago. "I'm so sorry Margret" she whispered into her sister's ear; however Margret only laughed and messed her hair. "Don't worry about it Alice, I can be a free woman now, like yourself!" she declared.

* * *

Once back at Kingsley manor, Alice went to her father's study where she was overwhelmed by memories. She missed her father dearly, he had been the only one who had believed her about Underland, and she was sure if he was here he would give her advice on her beloved Hatter. Her father's body had never been found, so it was only assumed that he was dead. Deep in her heart, Alice believed he was alive somewhere, but if that was true, why did he keep to the shadows? She noticed an old photograph of her family sitting on the shelf: her father's smiling eyes stared into the camera as his arm was draped around her mother's shoulder. Helen Kingsley had never looked happier as she cuddled a younger Margret closer to her. Young Alice sat on her father's lap, her hair was a silvery blonde and her eyes were merry as she cuddled close to her father. Oh how she missed those days!

"Alice darling I was wondering if you would like some tea." Helen Kingsley asked as she walked into the study carrying a tea set. Tears began to well in Alice's eyes as memories of mad tea parties with her Hatter swam before her, so close but so far away. "Alice dear what's wrong?" she asked as she rushed to her daughter, tears slid down her cheek as she clung to her mother like a child. Taking a deep breath she willed herself to stop crying, "Mother do you remember the party where I turned down Hamish Ascot?" she asked slowly. Helen nodded; it had been a very embarrassing event, however she had never been more proud of her daughter. "Yes" she said wondering where her daughter was going with this. Alice seemed to be lost in thought before, "Well when I ran off I fell down a rabbit hole and found myself in a magical and wonderful world. There I met the most amazing man, mother, I made him a promise that I would return soon." She explained.

Helen sighed, "And that time has come," she concluded for her. Alice nodded a dreamy look in her forget-me-not blue eyes. "Mother what if he doesn't feel the same for me?" she asked suddenly fear dancing on her face. Helen took her daughter by the shoulders and gave her a stern look, "Alice Elizabeth Kingsley, if what you tell me about this man is true, he would be mad not to love you. You are an amazingly independent woman who any man should be proud to have. If this Man doesn't love you then he is not worth your time!" she said fiercely making Alice smile.

"But mother he is mad" she said giggling, Helen smiled,

"I married a mad man and it was the most amazing adventure of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. So my advice to you Alice is to follow your heart!" she said kindly. Alice nodded as she hugged her mother close.

"Thank you mother, I had better go and back before I say goodbye to Margret" she said excitedly. Helen nodded, she was fighting back the tears, and her beautiful daughter was leaving her. However what kind of mother would she be to keep her from finding true love?

* * *

Once dressed in her favourite blue dress, Alice quickly packed her most treasured possessions before knocking on her elder sister's door. "Margret, I am going away for a while and I might not see you again" she said quickly as the door opened. Margret's brown eyes widened at this news as she hugged her little sister,

"I wish you all the luck Alice, I hope our paths meet again one day" she said sadly before placing a kiss on her head. Alice felt hot tears run down her face, "So do I Margret" she whispered.

* * *

In the carriage to Ascot Manor, Alice began to hum her favourite tune to take her mind off the sadness. She was holding a photo album and a letter she needed to give to Lord Ascot concerning her accounts. Alice had always considered Lord Ascot as a close Uncle that was why she couldn't marry Hamish, for he was more like a cousin to her. As she walked up the rose covered lawn, Alice couldn't help but chuckle when Lady Ascot had said she had wanted red roses and not white. "Alice what a surprise!" Lord Ascot called merrily to her.

Smiling, Alice followed him into his study. Charts of trade routes to China lay scattered on his table. "How was China my dear?" he asked as he poured her some tea, smiling Alice sipped the hot liquid before answering, "It was a good trip, and I am sure other countries will want to trade now" she said merrily. Ascot smiled,

"What did you really come here to speak to me about Alice?" he asked, his question knocked her off guard.

"I'm going away for a while, I don't think that I will be returning so I wish that all my earning for the company will be transferred to my mother and sister please" she said slowly. Lord Ascot nodded,

"May I ask where it is your going?" he asked kindly. Alice gave him a sad smile,

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Lord Ascot" she said shakily. A small smile crept onto his face,

"Your father said the same thing to me before he disappeared you know" he said. Alice was stunned,

"Really, did he tell you where he was going?" she asked desperately, the wound in her heart had never healed. Lord Ascot shook his head,

"No… he just said he was going home after so long" he said. Alice nodded,

"Well I had better get going, good bye Lord Ascot, thank you for everything" she said hugging him. Lord Ascot smiled as he hugged her back, "Goodbye Alice" he said as he watched her leave.

The rabbit hole had luckily not moved as Alice walked towards it, her heart was beating faster, as she thought of her beloved Hatter waiting for her. Taking a deep breath she jumped down the hole and screamed as she passed all the curious objects. She was nearly there, she thought. However as she reached the bottom she hit her head on the floor, darkness engulfed her…

* * *

**Chapter one done, hope you like it I will update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Who am I?**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: do not own Alice in Wonderland, if I did then Alice would never have left!**

* * *

**It's not like you didn't know that****  
****I said I love you and I swear I still do****  
****And it must have been so bad****  
****'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you****And this is how you remind me****  
****Of what I really am****  
****This is how you remind me****  
****Of what I really am**

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp had not been the same since the beautiful champion Alice had left. That was obvious. Everyday since she had left, he had gone to the Room of doors to wait upon her return. The other residence of Underland had accepted that she would most likely not return, all except the fateful Mad Hatter. As he reached the overgrown garden, he could hear the gossipy whispers of the residing flowers. How much he would like to cut them down with his sword, however that would make Queen Mirana angry, and _that _was not worth cutting down a few weeds.

Suddenly a crash from the room of doors alarmed him to his senses. Placing his beloved hat back upon his head of messy orange hair Hatter made his way to the room. Once inside he saw a familiar mess of golden curls spilled onto the concrete floor, crimson blood streaked her perfect hair as it pooled from her head. Her face was ashen pale and her breathing was shallow. Fear quickly replaced the joy he felt at seeing his beloved, "Oh Alice what have you done now…" he whispered to himself as he picked her up in his strong arms before carrying her from the room.

* * *

When they arrived at Marmoreal they were greeted by a concerned Queen, "Tarrant… is that… Alice?" she asked her voice thick with worry. Tarrant nodded,

"I don't know what happened to her Mirana, but can you help her?" he begged his normally emerald green eyes were now a light blue with worry. Mirana nodded as she led him into her palace and straight to the infirmary. When they got their, Underland's finest doctors, (Apart from Mirana herself) started to try and diagnose what was wrong with the fallen champion. "Mr Hightopp you are going to have to leave" a grey haired healer said as he tried to escort the Mad Hatter from the room. Tarrant's eyes flashed orange as he casted one last longing gaze at Alice before leaving the room.

Once Tarrant had left the healer turned to Mirana, "Your Highness… Alice has had a serious blow to her head… I'm afraid her memories may have been affected… I believe they call it Amnesia in the Otherworld" he explained as he watched the little colour drain from the young Queen's cheeks.

"Healer Galen what can be done to help her?" she asked in an unsteady voice as her dark brown eyes drifted over to the sleeping champion. Healer Galen sighed,

"Not a lot your majesty, the mind needs time to heal… I suppose the best thing you can do for her is to be patient and try and remind her of her life." He explained his own light green eyes showed sadness. A small frown appeared on the Queen's lips, oh how she dreaded telling her dear Tarrant, she had better tell him when they were in a room with nothing in reach to smash. Forcing herself to smile at the Healer, Queen Mirana went to consult the Oraculum.

When Alice opened her eyes she saw that she was in some kind of hospital, that was funny she didn't remember being ill, she didn't remember well… anything. The thought should have scared her; however she seemed slightly at peace with this thought. "Alice?" a shaky voice asked. Alice turned to see a man wearing curious clothing along with an even curiouser looking top hat. He had light blue misty eyes that were filled with worry and a mass of messy orange hair that looked matted and uncared for. He looked familiar… however she couldn't for the life of her remember for the life of her who he was. "I'm sorry but do I know you sir?" she asked politely.

The man's hopeful smile fell from his face like a pheasant that had just been shot fell from the sky, his blue eyes turned to orange, then to red and then back to blue. "I knew you would forget me… why do yeh always forget meh!" he shouted though Alice could sense the pain in his words. Before she could apologise the man fled from the room with a mixture of sorrow and anger written clearly upon his face. "Do not blame yourself Alice" a feminine voice said softly, Alice saw the owner of the voice was a woman maybe a few years older then herself standing in the doorway to her room. She had waist length white blonde hair that fell like silk, dark brown eyes that were as kind and innocent as a doe's and a silvery crown rested on her head.

"I am Queen Mirana of Marmoreal… the Healer asked me to jog your memory" she said softly as she sat down at the bedside chair. Alice nodded,

"Why can't I remember anything and why was that man so sad?" she asked suddenly, a small ache appeared in her chest as she thought of the man with the changing eyes. Mirana sighed sadly, "You can't remember anything dear Alice because you have hit your head when you fell down the rabbit hole. That man's name is Tarrant Hightopp also known as the Mad Hatter, he was sad because you promised you would remember him when you returned." She explained careful to miss out the part where Tarrant was desperately in love with Alice.

This information seemed to stun Alice, "When will my memories return, your majesty?" she asked shakily. Mirana gave her a small smile,

"I don't know Alice, time will be the judge and lately he has been very unfair, especially to dear Tarrant. Now you may have lost your memories but you must remember to call me Mirana" she said smiling. Alice nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gardens Hatter was in a rage. For the last three year he had told himself that Alice would return and they would fall happily in love and have their well deserved happy ending. However it would seem she had forgotten him… again. His madness roared like an angry beast as he slumped against a tree, years of bottled pain began to bubble inside of him as gentle tears slid down his pale cheeks. "Why must she always forget me? Why can't she feel the way I do about her? I know I'm being incredibly slurvish especially since she is injured right now, but I can't help it!" he ranted as he paced the gardens.

"Tarrant are you ok?" Mirana asked as she waltzed into the gardens after her talk with Alice, the Hatter looked at her with saddening eyes. "Now Mirana, why couldn't she remember me?" he asked. The look on his face broke Mirana's peaceful heart as she took his face in her hands soothingly,

"My dear Tarrant, Alice lost her memories when she hit her head. You helped her regain them before; you can surly do it again. She didn't mean to forget you Tarrant, in fact she seemed quite determined to find you again" she explained. Hatter looked confused so Mirana continued, "Hatter when the rest of Alice's stuff was recovered they found some letters written to you, read them, they will sooth your heart" she said as she placed the letter in his hand.

After his friend had gone Hatter quickly tore open the letter and read:

_My Dearest Tarrant,_

_I miss you so much! Maybe that is why I have resorted to writing letters to you, (the crew thought I was mad when I was seen talking to a top hat quite like yours). I think of you every moment of everyday my darling Hatter, and how much I long to return to Underland. You have to understand darling that I had to forfill my fathers dream, I would never had forgiven myself for not trying to! It would have been, how do you say… very slurvish of me after all. As soon as I hit English shores I will return to you my dearest Tarrent._

_With all my love_

_Alice Kingsley_

_P.S I may even concider giving you with letter_

Tarrant's heart swelled with joy, she **had **remembered him, she had only momentarily forgotten. She had signed of with **all my love, **did that mean she loved him too? He would have to help her remember, and then he would be hers forever!

* * *

**Author's notes**

I have been rewriting this chapter all week, nothing sounded right, so I just took a chance with this piece. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for those who have added this to your story alerts and thank you to those who have reviewed!

p.s Mirana and Hatter's relationship will be strictly sister/brother relationship, I have read the stories where Mirana has been jealous of Alice and much prefer to have Alice and Mirana to have a sisterly bond also.

Please review

Until next time

Oh almost forgot the lyrics at the beginning don't belong to me they are from the song:

**How you remind me~ Nickleback**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who am I?**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: don't own Alice in Wonderland**

* * *

_Alice POV_

Freedom… oh how I longed for it! I had been locked in this blasted hospital room for three weeks… I knew that Queen Mirana and the Hatter were trying to do what was best for me… however I couldn't help but feel trapped. They had been telling me stories of the past hoping that one would trigger a memory, however so far not so good. Mally had threatened to stab me with her hair pin if I didn't remember soon, it wasn't like I was in control here!

As midnight fell and the nurses assigned to look after me retired for the night I began to put my plan into action. Quietly I crept from the bed and slipped into a white dressing gown before making my way silently to the gardens. Moonlight bathed the beautiful trees making them look slightly haunting; taking a deep breath I smiled at the feeling of freedom. "You should be resting love" a familiar Scottish brogue whispered in my ear, turning I saw the Hatter trying to give me a stern look.

"I needed to feel the wind on my skin Tarrant… I think I would have gone mad if I hadn't…" I mumbled. Hatter smiled as he hugged me,

"A wise person once told me that all the best people are mad" he whispered in my ear making me smile.

"Oh and who said that?" I asked even though I felt I already knew the answer. Suddenly memories of my father soothing me after one of my strange dreams flashed before my eyes. They then changed to a hat room and I was cupping Hatter's face in my hands, "Have I gone mad?" he had asked. I could only smile into those beautiful green eyes and reply, "Oh yes, your completely bonkers and mad… however let me tell you a secret…. All the best people are!"

"Alice?" Hatter's concerned voice drew me from my thoughts; his emerald green eyes were boring into mine. Desire filled me as I closed the space between us and placed my lips on his. Hatter was confused at first before his arms wrapped around my waist while my hands lost themselves in his crazy orange hair and he deepened the kiss. Suddenly memories flew before me, memories of in Salazum Grum, memories of on the balcony before Frabjous day, memories of saying goodbye to my Hatter, and finally the undying love I felt.

Slowly I pulled away, embarrassed by my boldness. "Tarrant… I remember" I whispered, my face a gentle scarlet. Happiness filled his eyes as he pulled me closer, "Oh Alice I thought you would never remember… it isn't like last time you see… who would have thought a kiss could awaken your memories…" he rambled before I took his face in my hands and kissed his nose.

"Tarrant dear you're rambling" I said stopping him in mid ramble

"Thank you" he said before pulling away, "Alice how do you feel about me?" he asked. It broke my heart to see the doubt in his eyes, how could he not see the love in my eyes, "Tarrant I…" however I couldn't find the right words to tell him how much I loved him, my memories were still pretty scattered. Hatter took my silence for denial, "Fine if that is what you feel, then fine" he raged before storming back to the palace. "Tarrant!" I cried, however he didn't turn around, tears began to prick my eyes as I sank against a tree.

* * *

_Hatter's POV_

What a fool I had been! Why had I been naïve to believe a woman like Alice would want a raving mad hatter like myself… sadness drowned me as I stormed back to my room. Why did she have to tempt me with that kiss… what a beautiful enchanting kiss it had been, what a shame it hadn't been real. _What would she want with you, you're mad! _An annoying voice snapped at me making me wince, "Then why did she kiss me?" I demanded looking into the looking glass. _She probably felt sorry for you… or she wasn't thinking _the voice suggested menacingly. "Leave me alone" I growled at the voice.

The madness would never really leave me, it was part of who I am… maybe that was why Alice didn't like me… because I was unpredictable. But I would never hurt her, never ever ever! Thoughts swam before me of that enchanting kiss, of how her blonde curls looked almost silvery in the moonlight. How her forget-me-not blue eyes sparkled with desire as she kissed me, how her body fitted so well against mine.

Looking out the window I saw that the sun had slowly began to rise, how long had I been ranting for? A gentle knock on the door stirred me from my thoughts. "Tarrant its Mirana… Alice is missing" the white Queen's voice drifted through the door making my blood run cold. Rushing to open the door I saw the Queen looking worried, "She wasn't in the hospital when healer Serena went to check on her!" she explained. Fear etched itself to every fibre of my body. Hadn't she returned to her room after last night? Why had I just left her in the gardens…? I should have escorted her back to her room!

Should I tell Mirana my best friend that I was in the garden with Alice before she disappeared or would she shout at me? Mirana watched the inner battle with myself with amusement, "Tarrant do you know something?" she asked desperately. I hesitated, what if this information could save Alice? _What do you care… she doesn't want you… she doesn't want you_ the horrible voice spat at me. I growled, **no but I love her and would die for her! **I fired back. "The last time I saw her was in the gardens last night…" I said slowly.

Mirana raised an eyebrow, "Prey tell what she was doing in the gardens when she should have been resting?" she demanded making me wince. Mirana was normally clam and peaceful, however do something to annoy her and she turns into a fiery dragon! "I was on my way to the kitchen for some midnight tea when I heard someone outside, curious I went to investigate. When I saw that it was Alice I told her that she should go back to bed, however she kissed me and claimed to have retrieved her memoires, so I asked her how she felt about me. When she didn't answer I assumed she didn't want me and left… I haven't seen her since" I explained hurriedly.

"Oh Tarrant, she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't love you" Mirana deadpanned. I looked at her confused, "Have you any idea where she went afterwards?" the Queen asked. I shook my head, how I regretted leaving Underland's champion in such a frail state. Mirana sighed, "I will go and rally the gaurds for a search party… do have some tea Tarrant and try not to worry" she said before leaving the room leaving me feeling worse then ever.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Short I know but at least Alice remembers! Now I will be introducing a new villan next chapter, poor Tarrant losing his Alice again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who am I?**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: don't Alice in Wonderland however do own Princess Regina of Crims, Lady Belle, Will and River**

* * *

_Alice's Pov_

* * *

When I came around I saw that I was in an enclosed space. Alarm bells started ringing in my head; the room at Marmoreal had been a lot more open then this! When my eyes had adjusted to the gloom I realised that I was in some sort of prison cell… "She's awake" I heard a female voice whisper in the shadows, I tried to locate the owner of the voice however ended with nothing until, "I am aware of that mother…" a male voice snapped at the first voice. Who were these people and where was I?

"Hello?" I asked into the gloom, maybe these people could help me escape… or maybe not seeing as they were imprisoned too. "Are you Alice?" the male voice asked.

"Yes… reveal yourself" I demanded trying to be brave. Laughter shortly followed,

"She is defiantly Charles's daughter" the woman murmured. Curiosity paced through my veins, how did this woman know my father? He had been dead for the last few years… unless he had been to Wonder- - I mean Underland as well… suddenly a face appeared out of the gloom, it was the boy. He had thick waves of messy black hair that fell into his forget-me-not blue eyes, he had the typical pale Underland complexion and he wore a playful smile. He looked slightly familiar, however I couldn't remember where I had seen him before… was my memory playing up again? "Hello Alice… it's nice to finally meet you… my name is Prince William of Marmoreal" he introduced. His voice indicated that he couldn't have been older then sixteen.

Wait did he say Marmoreal? Was this boy a relative of Mirana? If so what was he doing locked up in that cell…or more importantly what was I doing being locked up in a cell? Seeing my confusion William gave me a charming smile, "I take it you have never heard of me… figures… I am the son of Prince Charles of Marmoreal brother to the White Queen Mirana and the Red Queen Iracebeth, and you darling Alice is my older sister" he explained making my eyes widen. How was this possible, I couldn't have a younger brother could I and did he say that my father was a _prince_ and the brother of Mirana? My head began to swim, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Alice this must be such a shock to you… I mean we heard that you lost your memories…" he blabbered reminding me of Tarrant.

_Tarrant_, oh dear he will be so worried about me! _He left you in the dark Alice_ a small voice in the back of my mind chided, **that was because I didn't reply **I shot back. Oh dear, I was going as mad as Tarrant! "You said that we share the same father… where is he?" I asked shakily trying to ignore the voice in my head.

"I'm here darling daughter" came an all too familiar voice; I felt my heart skip a beat as my father took William's place at the bars. "Papa I thought you were dead!" I cried as I tried to reach out to him. A sad look crossed his own forget-me-not blue eyes, "I'm sorry my dear… you see there is so much to tell you, I don't know where to begin" he admitted. I raised an eyebrow, this wasn't like my father, and he always knew what to do.

"Start at the beginning then" I suggested, father sighed.

"Well I was born here in Underland to the White King Albus and Queen Aleena of Marmoreal. Even though I was the first born, I could never hope to rule for Underland can only be ruled by a Queen. Two years after I was born, my mother gave birth to my two younger twin sisters, Mirana and Iracebeth. As children we got along famously as any set of siblings could, however when we reached our teens, Iracebeth started turning dark. However because we loved her, Mirana and I chose to accept it and hope that one day she would change, one day when the girls were seventeen a man by the name of King Hector of Crims asked Iracebeth for her hand. He was an evil man and both Mirana and I didn't like him; however Iracebeth seemed to be in love."

"Hector was an evil man like I said; he slowly started to corrupt Iracebeth, even more when the Oraculum revealed that it would be Mirana who would take over the job as the next White Queen. I did not want to see my siblings fight so I left for the other world under the false name of Charles Kingsley. I made a name for myself as a business man and married a woman called Helen Jenkins; however Helen was a widow and already had one daughter. I decided to adopt her for I cared deeply for your mother and sister Alice. Then four years later you were born."

"Now when you first started getting your dreams of Underland I began to get worried, I had come here in hope of a better life free of my feuding sisters. When I learnt that you had beat my Aunt the Red Queen, I knew that I couldn't keep you from Underland for much longer, every day I prayed that you would be safe. However four years ago I got a message from McTwisp, the loyal follower of Mirana telling me that Iracebeth had taken over Underland and placed Mirana in exile and needed me to help them. When I saw the Orraculum prophesied that you would be the one to slay the Jabberwocky and defeat my sister, I planned on returning to Upperland to prepare you. However I met a woman called Isobel who I fell in love with and later married, we then had young William… before I could return to the other world to you Iracebeth captured us and held us in this cell."

"After Iracebeth's downfall, we were freed however it seemed that I had missed you. I heard your tale from Tarrant Hightopp, (marvellous man, makes the finest hats) who seemed broken hearted that you had left, (a tale you will have to tell me Alice). So we spent a happy few years of freedom until the darkness began to fall, a rebellion led by the daughter of Iracebeth and her Knave Stayne plans on stealing the throne and killing my sister in hopes of rescuing her parents. We are in her dungeons now my dear" he explained.

His story stunned me; I was related to Mirana and Iracebeth? How absurd and my own cousin had held me captive in this cell with my father step mother and half-brother? "Why did you never come back after you were freed?" I asked, father gave me a sad look,

"I couldn't, Mirana needed help rebuilding our parents kingdom and I couldn't abandon my baby sister." He said truthfully making me sigh.

"Mother misses you… she refuses to court any other man… she doesn't believe that you died she says that you will return to her" I mumbled, my mother's heartbroken look flashing before my eyes. Father looked away, he couldn't bear to look at me in the eyes, "I'm sorry Alice… now tell me about you and Mr Hightopp" he said quickly changing the subject. So after I had told him about Hatter and he gave me some advice a new voice joined in, "Charles is this Alice?" I saw a beautiful woman with waist length messy black hair that was as dark as the night sky; she had eyes the colour of sapphires and skin as pale as the moon.

Father smiled at this woman as he took her by the hand, "Isobel please meet my daughter, Princess Alice of Marmoreal. Alice meets my wife Lady Isobel of Marmoreal" he introduced. Isobel smiled at me, I smiled back. Wow I hadn't actually considered the fact that I was a princess. "How do we get out of here?" I asked. The smile slipped from Isobel's pretty face, a look of anger replaced it. "We don't, Regina has guards on all the exits… the security increased when you arrived" she said.

Bloody great.

* * *

_Mirana's POV_

I had often wondered if I should have told Alice about her heritage and the fact that we were family, however I guess I had always surmised that Charles would do it. However Charles had been missing for a great many years now, I couldn't help but fear the worst for my big brother. "Highness is there any news on Alice?" Tarrant Hightopp asked as he entered my throne room, I smiled sadly, I had tried so hard to get my niece and the Hatter together, however fate kept pulling them apart. "I'm afraid not Tarrant… but don't give up dear Hatter… Alice is a strong young woman and will able to survive whatever is thrown at her" I said encouragingly. There was no point in worrying him in fear of one of his mad outbursts.

Once Tarrant had left I made my way to see Absolem, the intelligent blue butterfly who held the key to Underland's past, present and future. "Hello Majesty" he drawled upon my entering, I looked around at his room I had given to him, and thick smoke lingered in the air. "I need you to check the Orraculum for any news of Alice" I ordered, I couldn't help but fear for my niece. Absolem raised an eyebrow at me, "There is no need to be rude your majesty… I know you are worried about your niece but stressing will not help" he drawled. He was one of the few that knew of Charles's daughter.

Rolling out the Orraculum Absolem studied it, suddenly his face paled. "Your majesty did you know that your sister had a daughter?" he asked suddenly. I frowned, no I didn't know Iracebeth had a child, but then we were not the closest of siblings after all. "Her name is Princess Regina of Crims, it seems she wishes to overthrow you and rescue her mother and father from their banishment from the outlands… it seems she has Prince Charles and his family locked in her cells" he explained. Oh dear I thought.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**A bit longer this time. I thought I would add the bit about Alice's dad today because its father's day, please review and I'll update tomorrow if you're lucky ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who am I?**

**Chapter five**

**Disclaimer: do not own Alice in Wonderland. However do own Princess Regina of Crims, Lady Isobel, Prince Will, Lady River and Sir Daniel**

* * *

_Will's POV_

Personally I think the meeting with Alice went quite well, seeing as she had just learnt that her father was alive and had a secret life. She was quite lucky to be raised in Other World, I had spent most of my life behind bars, well there had been a few years when I had felt the gentle kiss of the Underland sun on my skin or the wind through my curls. However that had been stolen from me when my _darling _cousin Regina decided she wanted Alice's throne. Not that she knows it, but Alice is the heir to the Underlandian throne seeing as she is the daughter of the eldest child of the last White Monarchs.

Sitting in my cell I could hear Alice muttering to herself, she was upset about some man named Tarrant, (if I ever get out of this hellhole I will sure as hell give this man a beating for breaking my sister's heart!) I fear she has gone as mad as a hatter. Suddenly a guard wrapped on my cell door, I groaned. It was the time of day I hated, spending tea time with Regina.

Even though she was evil, Regina valued family and wanted to spend time with father and me. So once a day she would allow us out for afternoon tea, I was hardly surprised when Alice accompanied us as well. The halls of Regina's castle were marble black and haunting, just like Regina! As we entered the throne room I took hold of Alice's hand, her blue eyes that were similar to mine held slight fear. This was hard to believe seeing as my sister had slain the feared Jabberwocky.

The throne room was very dramatic, very much like her mother's from what the guard Sir Daniel had told me. Sir Daniel was one of the few allies we had among Regina's staff along with Lady River. Sitting on a throne of black marble was the royal brat herself, Princess Regina of Crims, her thick auburn hair cascaded down over her silky black gown like blood. Her dark forest green eyes watched us as we entered, narrowed like a cat's and evil like a snake's. She had the normal Underlandian paleness and wore a smirk of ignorance.

"Ah my dear family has decided to join me for tea, and what is this, cousin Alice has decided to pay me a visit as well" she sang. Her voice held the same lisp that her mother's had. Alice glared at Regina, I wilfully begged her not to comment and make the situation worse, and father seemed to have similar thoughts. "Good afternoon Regina, I hope you are well" father said quickly before Alice's tongue could give Regina a quick thrashing.

Regina smiled, "I'm quite well Uncle Charles, I heard from mother and father this morning. They are making haste to get here… this did used to be father's family's castle after all." She said sweetly, one would assume it was a normal family gathering had it not been for the chains and the guards. My eyes found Lady River's I tried to hide a smile as her light brown eyes held mine. Her dirty blonde hair fell in ringlets around her pale heart shaped face.

I had first met Lady River when I was ten years old, (which was quite young in Underland time) Regina had just taken control of the Dark Castle which had once belonged to the Black King before the revolution. She had brought River along to be her lady in waiting, (she had murdered all of River's family so she didn't really have a choice) and from that first day she had met me in the dungeons I had fallen helplessly in love with her!

"Alice dear how do you like my castle?" Regina asked, there was no denying it, Regina was completely crazy, (And not the good kind) Alice raised an eyebrow. "I prefer Marmoreal" she drawled sipping her tea, I saw Sir Daniel who was one of the guards who were here to guard us hide a snigger. However Regina didn't look amused as she stuck out her chin in a pout, "Siwy Awnt Mwana shouldn't be wuling, mother should!" she shouted angrily. "Take her back to her cell!" she ordered Daniel.

* * *

_Alice POV_

I couldn't help but feel a small bit of victory at angering my cousin; she was very much like her mother after all. The guard who took me back to that wretched cell was actually quite nice, he had tousled dark golden hair that fell into his warm chocolate brown eyes; he was dressed in the black uniform however a smile was plastered across his pale face. "That was priceless your majesty!" he said as we walked through the corridors, I raised an eyebrow.

Seeing my look the knight smiled, "I may be employed by the Dark Princess, but that doesn't mean that I am on her side. My father worked for your Grandmother before Queen Iracebeth took over, my name is Sir Daniel by the way" he explained. Now it was my turn to smile, "Nice to meet you Sir Daniel… I was wondering if you could do something for me." I asked, this was a longshot but I had to try!

Daniel had a suspicious look written clearly upon his face, "Go on" he said slowly. Taking a deep breath I asked him my request,

"I was wondering if you could send word to Marmoreal… they will surely be worried about me… and maybe they could…"

"Rescue you? Keep dreaming Princess but nobody escapes the Dark Castle…" he interrupted harshly. I gave him a dark look,

"Well at least tell Tarrant that I am alive… he must be worried about me… I can't let him do something stupid" I begged. Daniel sighed in defeat,

"Fine I will tell your Hatter that you are safe… for a price of course" he said slowly, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening"

"If your friends decide to rescue you… which they will… I want a full pardon for myself and my friend Lady River" he said. It was a tempting offer, I'm sure Aunt Mirana would be willing to forgive them if they helped us, "Fine I will talk to Aunt Mirana but I can't promise anything" I agreed. Daniel nodded, we had now reached my cell, "I will send your message this evening highness… do not worry, Regina is mad but she won't hurt you… she values family" he said before leaving me in the darkness.

* * *

_Hatter POV_

It had been four days since I had last seen my beloved Alice; we had searched all over Underland for her and still had no luck. Mirana was beside herself with worry, not that I could blame her, I felt like my world was falling apart… again. I was walking through the gardens when suddenly a young woman materialised next to me, she was a vision of soft dirty blonde curls, pale creamy skin and wide light brown eyes. She was dressed in a flowing black dress that made her figure look ever so willowy. "Are you Tarrant Hightopp?" she asked in a magical voice.

All I could do was nod, she smiled. "Oh good… I have word from Princess Alice of Marmoreal… she is safe, however she is being kept captive by my mistress, her royal highness Princess Regina of Crims. She wants you to know that she is alive and well" she explained. At the mention of Alice my heart turned into bread and butter butterflies, "Where is she?" I demanded. The woman smiled.

"Alice and her family are being held in the Dark Castle at the edge of the Outlands located on Scullig Island" she explained. Suddenly fear filled her eyes, "I had best make haste, the Princess will know that I am gone otherwise" she said before vanishing quicker than Chess.

As soon as the woman had left I made straight for Mirana who was pacing around the Throne room like a worried mother hen. "Mirana I have had word from Alice!" I declared; her brown eyes filled with relief as she quickly dismissed her couriers so that it was only us left in the room. "She is being kept in the Dark Castle on Scullig Island by a Princess called Regina…" I explained as I watched Mirana's already pale face drain of any colour. "Majesty the woman who told me also called Alice _Princess Alice of Marmoreal _what did she mean?" I asked.

"I think you had better have a seat Tarrant, this story is very long and hard for me to tell." She said as I sat down.

"Well, as you know I have a twin sister called Iracebeth… what many don't know is that I had an older brother, his name was Charles… when Iracebeth started causing trouble Charles didn't want to be in the middle so moved to Upperland where he met a woman and married her. They had a daughter, a daughter who found her way to Underland at the age of 6 years…" she explained. My eyes widened in understanding,

"Alice" I murmured, Mirana nodded

"Yes… however when Charles returned to Underland to see why his daughter had been summoned he learnt of her fate. However he met his true love the Lady Isobel, they were imprisoned by my sister at Salazum Grum along with their young son William… after my sister's defeat they were released and moved to live near the sea. However they went missing two years ago… now I have been studying the Orraculum and it mentions a red Princess… I fear that this is the bastard child of my sister and the Knave Stayne."

I was stunned, my Alice was Mirana's niece and was being held by her cousin the red Princess… I had to rescue her! Mirana seemed to read my thoughts and smiled, "When do you wish to leave Tarrant?" she asked, my eyes flashed amber as a crazy grin spread across my face,

"I'll leave t'night yar majesty"

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Ok bit of a confusing chapter. Regina is a psychopath and doesn't really know she's crazy, she has a split personality and that is why she likes having tea with her rels who she keeps captured. Please review **


End file.
